Nightmare
by TheDarkWingedAngel
Summary: A series of one shots with our favorite pairing, YuuRam of course, ShiMura Implied. CHAPTER 2 NIGHTMARE.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I assure you, if Kyou Kare Maou were mine there will be LOTS of YuuRam Yummy Scenes, but unfortunately, it is not mine.

-- Y – U – U – R – I ---- L – O – V – E – S ---- W – O – L – F – R – A – M –

**I know that I should concentrate on my Blue Moon, but I am waiting for Solaris Moon's beta, so while waiting I decide to write some one shots.**

-- Y – U – U – R – I ---- L – O – V – E – S ---- W – O – L – F – R – A – M –

**Title: Valuables**

**Words: 106**

**Pairing: YuuRam**

-- Y – U – U – R – I ---- L – O – V – E – S ---- W – O – L – F – R – A – M --

It is Yuuri and Wolfram's first date after being an item and they are currently sharing it with Shinou and Ken, on their first date they decided to go to a restaurant, they decided that Yuuri will be the one to go to the line and buy their meals, but instead of going alone Yuuri tagged Wolfram along with him, curious and slightly irritated Wolfram asked why in his most calmed voice, trying not to yell.

Yuuri smiled and tighten his hold on Wolfram's hands, his other hand pointed at the sign on the wall, which made Wolfram blush.

It said; **PLEASE DON'T LEAVE YOUR VALUABLES**.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, the ideas are mine, ok, but the characters aren't, please do not sue mo, thank you.

**-- Y – U – U – R – I ---- L – O – V – E – S ---- W – O – L – F – R – A – M --**

**Title**: Nightmare.

**Words**: 815

**Pairing**: YuuRam

**Warnings: NOT BETA-READED.**

**-- Y – U – U – R – I ---- L – O – V – E – S ---- W – O – L – F – R – A – M --**

He was sleeping, dreaming about baseball when a familiar voice softly called out, beckoned him.

"Yuuli." That soft wavering voice said, there's a lace fear on it.

He tried to ignore it, thinking it was only his imagination.

"Yuuli." again that voice called him, only this time, there's a hint of irritation on it.

"Yuuli!" then he felt someone hit his face with something, a pillow he bet; he jumped, looking around him with in alert.

"Who? What--?" that is when he saw his best friend, wolfram with his usual night dress, his favorite knitted stuffed toy in hand."Wolf?" he said, sleep already forgotten by the sight of his tear stained face.

He felt a familiar twinge inside him, he did not know what it is, and even if he want to know, he doesn't have enough courage to ask his older brother what it is, but he knew that it only happens every time he see wolfram hurt.

**--  
**  
"Another nightmare?" I asked him softly, he nod, his other hand rubbing his eyes, I sight, Wolf's been having nightmares lately and every night he would wake him up by call his name while crying silently, but that is not what bothers him, he wouldn't mind waking up even in the middle of the night, for he knew that we could never say no to the blond kid, what frustrates him is that he couldn't stop the nightmares, he was frustrated because he felt hopeless every time wolf would experience them, he already tried asking his little friend about them, but wolfram would always change the subject, it was frustrating, it bothers him to no end because every night those nightmares seem to get worst.

"Come here" I called him and he eagerly climbed, I moved and give him space to sleep on, and silently watched.

"Good night." I said, trying to make myself sleep again.

"Yuuli." wolfram called softly shattering the peaceful silence; I grunted an 'hmn' as an answer."Yuuli will never leave wolf, right?"

suddenly everything clicked, I didn't need to be a genius to know what was bothering his blond friend, because by the time those words escaped his mouth he immediately understood, the nightmares where about him, and he knew that it is about him leaving wolfram alone, he supposed it was his fault after all, despite of the fact that wolfram's been his friend for quite a year he never once said to the blond kid how much he cared.

He smiled to himself despite the situation, because atlas he found out how important he is to the blond, he chuckled and faced his friend who was curled into a ball, face away from him. "I will never leave you, silly." he said, the dubious blond also faced him, looked at his face to search for any lies, and smiled when he found none.

And so he held the blond kid in his embrace, and he knew that for the first time since wolfram started having those nightmares, the blond kid would finally be able to sleep peacefully and him for once again be worry free.

Oh yes, they were so trapped in their own worry free world to the point they overslept, to the point where they failed to hear the soft opening of the door, where they failed to feel someone enter their little bed room and miss the presence of the blond kid's older brothers who were smiling at the sight of their brother, thought the other frown when he saw the black haired kid's hand wrapped around their little brother waist possessively.

Yeah, sweet, no?

**--  
**  
OMAKE

**--**

"Wolf is it only me or your big-big-brother's been extra grumpy towards me." Yuuri said to the blond kid, who just shrugs his shoulders thus making the black haired kid sigh. "Anyways, let's go to our next period." he said, wolfram nod and grabbed his hand, then mysteriously he felt the hairs of his neck stood, he looked around him and found nothing out of the ordinary, oblivious of the said blond kid's older brother's murderous glares.

"Come on Gwendal, he is just a kid." A brown haired teen said to the ash haired teen.

"Oh no Conrad, don't 'he is just a kid' me, because someday that 'kid' would grow and talk to us, asking for the hand of our youngest brother, no, if he is planning to do that more than 10 years from now, then he should be ready to feel hell." Gwendal said, still glaring at the black haired 'kid'

The brown haired teen could only smile while shaking his head, eyes also looking at the couple not too far away from them "You know Gwendal, they make a good couple." He stated, ignoring the fact that the glares that were once sent towards the black haired kid is not aimed towards him.

**-- Y – U – U – R – I ---- L – O – V – E – S ---- W – O – L – F – R – A – M –**

This sudden update is because of Lady SOLARIS MOON, my beta reader, I guess this is half dedicated to her and also Lady vonBielefeld, thank you both.

**I want to thank these kind people who kindly review my sorry for an excuse of a short story; I am really flattered by these kind people's kind reassuring words.**

- = Is that you Lady vonBielefeld?

concei're

MostlyLovely

mystakenidentity

AZ

Jess Anime

Aries07

Buzzbug82

Isis'secret

sailor ninfea

**-- Y – U – U – R – I ---- L – O – V – E – S ---- W – O – L – F – R – A – M --**

_**Please kind read and review, thank you.**_


End file.
